<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“I should be more honest with you.” by Sketter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112167">“I should be more honest with you.”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketter/pseuds/Sketter'>Sketter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Confessions, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Men Crying, No Sex, No Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:36:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketter/pseuds/Sketter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After many adventures into the magical world of the poorly nicknamed realm “magic island” Tae and Beom get to bond over time. Visiting a gas station right off the exit of where their houses are. They pass it every day after classes end grabbing a snack or two-but today the usual light funny topics are serious and slow from Beomgyu’s end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“I should be more honest with you.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The feeling of the sidewalk on Beomgyu’s tailbone was piercing but he couldn’t bring himself to complain, any moment in Taehyun’s presence was worth that subtle pain. I was all the time the two had alone.</p><p>  He sucked on his chewed-up straw pulling up any melted “ICEE” blue raspberry flavored juice from his cup. His time was wearing thin, Tae always left after sundown when the lights came on. The sun had already hit the horizon purples oranges and reds danced in the sky fading into a dark tone.</p><p>  ‘I should tell him…’ the neon 7/11 sign buzzed flickering on, the bright symbol illuminated the parking lot and curb they sat on. These thoughts plagued his mind.</p><p>  “Hey, Tae.” He spoke barely opening his mouth a finger fiddling with his chapped sugar-coated slightly blue bottom lip.</p><p>  “Hm?” Tae turned to him, the bright lights flashing into his eyes- the street light did his cheekbones justice. </p><p>  Every moment of life with him was so perfect. The way he talked with wit and carried himself like a young monarch always captivated Beomgyu. </p><p>  “Have you ever dated anyone before or like liked them- like, like-like?” He had said like so many times he thought his tongue would fall out from rolling the tip of his tongue against his teeth.</p><p>  “Hm no not really.” Tae never talked much unless he had a perfectly intellectual response. “You like a girl or something? I could tell them for you bro.”</p><p>  “Kinda. Tae can you- well can I trust you.” Beomgyu loses eye contact easily starring at the pavement, fiddling with his straw chewing it between his molars. </p><p>“Sure. Just tell me who she is dude.” Tae laughs throwing a soft punch into Beomgyu’s shoulder.</p><p>“I need a yes. Not a sure- I need you to promise me you won’t hate me or just leave me.” Beomgyu drops his drink his hands now resting on his lap. Fingernails digging into the fibbers of his jeans. </p><p>  “Choi Beomgyu you can trust me, Kang Taehyun.” He smirks leaning in a bit forcing a bony pinky from his fist. Beomgyu still pulls back and averts his gaze.</p><p>“I like you. Not like I have a crush or something on you. I don't know why I'm sorry I just- I don't know.” His words began as direct but he behind to cower, pulling his body inwards. Taehyun doesn't answer, he doesn’t even breathe. Beomgyus arms rest on his knees as his face nuzzles on top of them.</p><p>  “Forget I said anything. Please. I’m so gross- please forget.” Beomgyus quiet tear drops can be heard hitting the pavement. </p><p>  “Hey- it’s ok don’t say that.” Taehyung's hand hovers over Beomgyu’s back eventually resting on it rubbing between his shoulder blades rubbing down to his waist. He pulls Beomgyu into a tight hug, his head resting in the crook of Beomgyus's neck.</p><p>  “Shhhh.” The ‘s’ noise slips between his teeth it’s such a soothing quiet noise. “Please calm down. I’m not mad Beomgyu. These things happen”</p><p>  “What?” “People confessing to me.” “You're such an egotist.” Beomgyu laughs a bit through the tears. </p><p>  Beomgyu looks up not directly to Taehyun but to the highway that connects to this part of town. Their favorite gas station sat right on a fork in the road for travelers to stop by. </p><p>  His tears continued welling into his eyelashes slicking together- he squinted painfully a tear rolling from the crevices between his cheek and the side of his face making contact with Taehyun’s. </p><p>  The headlights of cars smearing into a shiny light show each headlight turned into a diamond on the highway which blurred to black. </p><p>  The head that radiated from Taehyun combatted the cold autumn night breezes. </p><p>  Beomgyu gasped a bit “Tae don’t you have to head home- your curfew.” His hands pulled away from Taehyun.</p><p>  “Yes but it’s ok.” Taehyun repositions himself to sit next to Beomgyu, only leaving his grasp for a second or so. His hands find their way to Beomgyu’s face wiping away tears with the cuffs of his plaid shirt.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>